Snape's Legacy Black Rose
by Light4Fire
Summary: It was Christmas. Not all presents come in packages. What Snape finds is a complete shock to him. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! The timeline is set on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I have spent most of my time refining this. I realized that I need to learn to write present tense. I don't own Harry Potter, which means SADLY I DON'T OWN SEVERUS. I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>oo*<strong>Prologue<strong>*oo

On the night of Christmas dinner of Harry's first year, having the dullest dinner since the Dursley's. Harry, who had spent the day trying to find Nicholas Flamel, sat enjoying his time with the Weasley's.

Severus found everything to be entirely too boring. He kept his eyes on Quirrell. Quirrell of course enjoyed drinking the wine along with McGonagall and Hagrid. Those that are drinking wine were having a good time. As those who were not, like Severus, were just sitting there because Dumbledore had asked that they attend if they were not going home for the holidays.

Severus is not enjoying those people who make fools of themselves on this holiday. Crossing his arms, he thought about how ridiculous it is that Dumbledore takes one dare every year. These dares drifted from some form of clothing to not wearing socks. Severus is never one to participate. Instead, he observes. For example this year Dumbledore decided to draw the dare out of his own hat, which turned out to be that he swap his hat for a distasteful flowered bonnet.

He keeps his eyes off Dumbledore for most of the dinner. An explosion the sound of a cannon draws his eyes to the Gryfindor Table.

'Wizard Cracker.' His mind sneered.

Unfortunately, many of the Professors were high on their drinks. Severus sat, waiting for the chance to head to bed. Severus began to listen on a conversation about Peeves between Professor Flitwick and Professor Trelawney.

"Foolish child, keeps sticking gum in my keyhole." Trelawney says gazing at Flitwick though her glasses.

"You aren't the only one, he's been dumping feathers onto my floor every morning." Came Flitwick's reply. "And you know what, the feathers have been coming from Professor Quirell's pillows. It's no wonder he never gets much sleep."

Severus knew why Quirell was hardly getting sleep, but he was not about to tell them that secret in the midst of the Dinner. He turns his head to get a look at the rest of the great hall. He notices that most of the students are heading out the door. He realizes that Harry must have left with the Weasleys, who were no longer at the table. Quirell decided just now to leave to his bedroom.

Severus did not worry. Quirell seems far too out of it, to do anything else. He got up from the chair to head out. Half way there, he noticed that the castle doors (which were supposed to be locked) were open. Flicking a glance at Dumbledore, he walks toward the open castle doors.

There is a young girl, full of snow and dirty, laying on the floor. It was as if she had just arrived. The doors shut behind her. Student's start forming a circle around her.

"Off to bed. Now." Directs Severus to all the students, of course they followed his orders without another word. He conjures a stretcher and places the young girl onto it. Dumbledore steps in behind Severus

"That face. Did she walk all the way here?" Questions the Headmaster, gazing curiously at the girl. Severus is not sure, nor did he answer.

"Take her to the hospital wing." He motions to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nods, knowing why Severus did not wish to do it himself. Dumbledore takes up the task. When they are out of sight, Snape goes toward the dungeons. Meaning to return to his room.

Questions began streaming through his head. _How did she get here? Why is she here? What happened to her mother? _None of the questions have any answers. He reaches the point where he is very near the kitchen. Flich came round the corner, holding a broken lantern.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library—the Restricted Section"

Severus paused for a moment then replys "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them." Then he follows Flich, where he spends most of the remaining night searching for the invisible Harry Potter in the invisibility cloak.

ooooooo


	2. The Letter

**A/N:**_ Hello. I hope you enjoyed the prologue because this is the next part of the story. I do not own anything but the plot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>oo*<strong>Chapter One*<strong>oo

~The Letter~

My eyes open slowly. I could hardly move a muscle. I start to feel warm and fuzzy. Wet liquid is falling in between my lips.I notice I am swallowing something. My gag reflex kicks in and I shoot up and start coughing. Spitting the contents of whatever it is onto the blanket that is lying on top of me. I am not sure when it got there. A hand gently pats by back, I cringe.

"Don't touch me!" I bark, pushing the hand away. I turn my head to see just who it was. I first thought it was just some old man. After a moment I recognize him from a photograph I had seen long ago.

"Dumbledore." I grin, sitting up. Dumbledore with the twinkle in his eye, grins at me, though he looks glum about something. Before I could say another word, the nurse raised a hand in objection.

"You've just woken up, lie down and rest. From the look of you, it's been a long journey." She turned to Dumbledore daring him to say something against it.

"Yes I do believe that this conversation can occur in the sunlight." Dumbledore winked at me as he headed out of this unfamiliar room. It is filled with beds, and a few sleeping students. Sighing I laid my head down before miss nurse would start fussing. She turns to let me rest, but I have a question for her.

"Just where am I?"

"I thought it would be obvious. You are at Hogwarts. Hospital Wing." And she walks out of view.

'Hogwarts, eh? I have made it.' I thought rolling on my side to a comfortable position on this bed. Glad that I am finally safe at last. On one of the most softest pillows on earth.

ooooooo

Light glistens on my face from the window I suspect as I slowly rub my eyes and stretch my arms. I sit up, gazing around the white walls, the white beds, and the students in black robes walking in and out of the room. I just about put my feet on the floor when the nurse walks right at me.

"Where do you think you are going?" She exclaims pushing me back into bed.

"I was just going to see Dumbledore." I sneer as the blankets are put back into my lap.

"Oh no, we will not have you wandering the castle. You are sick enough already." She continues, fluffing my pillow. I gave her a scolding look. "Besides the Headmaster is currently eating breakfast." She was so fussy. I never knew nurses could be so annoying. well, in a way she did save my life. I ought to be thankful for that.

"What is your name exactly?" I crossed my arms with a frown on my face.

"Madam Pomfrey." With that, she left me alone for a few moments and brought a tray with food on it. "Eat up. You have to gather up your strength."

I sigh as the tray is placed on my lap. There is strange food on this tray, but along with it is eggs and toast. Some sort of juice and milk. I began eating. Everything tastes delightful, mouthwatering goodness. Even the milk, which I hate, tastes wonderful. Just what kind of place was this? Half way through my breakfast I notice something is missing. My eyes turn down to my bed, but I don't see it. Its nowhere to be found.

Madam Pomfrey walks. "What is wrong now?"

"My letter, where is it?" I ask eagerly.

"Oh I gave that to the headmaster. "

An unpleasant sinking feeling met my stomach. I hope he did not read it. I am not sure what is enclosed in the letter but it just gave me an unpleasant feeling ever since my guardian died.

ooooo

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Enclosed is a letter to Severus. I haven't much time. A few remaining Death Eaters are on our trail. Unfortunately, many of them fully believe that Severus is a traitor. I am with an associate. Remus is his name, but it seems that he thinks that the girl should be moved. I do not want to lose her. I have watched over her for a great many years. With her mother in Prison, there is not much I can do. There is a snake after me. Remus says that I do not have much time. He's probably right. As her god father I leave her to you. Under Remus' suggestion. _

However, it stops there and changes to new handwriting.

_She didn't make it, this letter are one of her few last words. Voldemort's snake is different somehow. The venom was impossible to stop. Estelle was sleeping in another room. It seems the snake came out of nowhere in the night. I will take her to Hogsmeade tomorrow. If you have received this letter than it means that the mission was successful. You see we have to take the long way. The full moon is coming up. I can't do much but tell her where to go after we reach Hogshead. _

_Looks like I will be spending the night in my old habitat. See you. _

_Remus and the former Amy Downs. _

Dumbledore placed his letter inside his desk and took the remaining one, placing it in a separate envelope to give to Snape. He looked glumly at the envelope. A good witch has just been lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Good, bad? What do you think? I would appreciate reviews._


	3. Dearly Departed

**A/N:** Hello~

Thanks for the review PeachyKeen13~.

I hope you keep enjoying this.

* * *

><p>oo*Chapter Two*oo<p>

~Dearly Departed~

Severus ends his N.E.W.T. potions lesson on the poly juice potion. This is one of his most successful lessons this whole year. He packs his things nearly surprised at how focused he was, knowing _that girl_ was in the castle. Whatever brought her here is not good news.

He sighs, wondering how things got out of hand so long ago.

oooo

Dumbledore walks in. I am sitting and enjoying lunch. The food in this place, really delicious. I would be happy to live out my days in this castle. I look up from my mostly finished tray to the Headmaster.

"Those eyes," Came the curious voice of Headmaster Dumbledore. I knew he what he is seeing as he gazes into them. I try not to cringe at the sentence that is going to come next. "They are so much like your fathers." My fist clenched involuntarily, bending the fork in my left hand. I drop the fork immediately. Now shoving the tray on the table next to my bed, I am no longer hungry.

"Your name is Estelle, correct?" However, it sounds like more of a mere statement than an actual question. I nod. He sighs. My eyes gaze towards the window. He knew just who I was. From the moment I walked in, I believe Severus would know as well.

"Read the letter, Headmaster?" I ask respectfully, though I am much more fascinated by the wizards and witches walking around the grounds.

"I am very sorry for your loss." He of course kept his eye contact on me. I felt that gaze of his. Made me want to turn and look. As if he was about to tell me something of great importance to make me feel better. Yeah, I do not need that.

I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"I told you not to touch me." I sneer looking at the Headmaster who was now inches from my face. Making me very uncomfortable.

"You can't ignore this. She was like a second mother to you. You know it." I shrug his hand away, now crossing my arms.

"There must be a real reason you came to talk to me." So what if I loved her? If I did not love her, I would not have left when I did with Remus. Sadly, my own safety was far more important than the funeral. There was no point to it now. She is dead. At that time there was nothing I could do. As there is nothing I can do now.

"She left a letter to Severus, not just me. I am not sure what is in it. I do believe that it is about your situation." He remarks. I glance away. I did not really want to be near Severus. Remus would be a far better person to be near, even though he is a werewolf.

"Look, I don't know why you are telling me this. I have no decision in it. After all, I am only a kid to you adults. I will be coming to Hogwarts next year." It annoys me that half a year kept me away from being in the same year as Harry Potter. Not that it matters, I bet Severus will not let me speak to him.

"I am just warning you. This kind of thing can be traumatic for a child your age. "

Though Dumbledore sounded sincere, I bet he was also thinking something along the lines of '_That attitude is so much like your mother's._' Who would want to be like my birth mother? She is in Askaban. I only knew half of what she has done to get her to that place, I am not particularly interested in the other half.

And so I nod obediently. I know that Dumbledore is one of the most revered wizards of my time. I should not be too rude. "I am sorry, Headmaster. I just need time to cope with it all." Uncrossing my arms, I place them on my lap. Dumbledore leans away from me to gaze out the window.

"It's quite alright. Even clouds move to shed sunlight occasionally. Hard feelings will pass with time." He nods taking one glance at me then heading to leave. "Have a good day. If Madam Pomfrey thinks you are up to it, you might be able to join us for dinner in the Great Hall."

I grin hopefully. Perhaps I am not to be stuck in the Hospital Wing forever. That gave me a little hope.

ooooo

Severus spent his afternoon break reading student essays. His quill flicks off the wrong answers on a young Hufflepuff's essay.

"Leave it to Hufflepuff's to think that Beezore cures everything." Severus scorns rolling his eyes. Looking over the paper one more time, he places the essay in the scored pile to the right of him on his desk. A loud knock interrupts him from the next essay.

Huffing a bit of air out of his lungs in annoyance, he walks over to the door and pulls it open. Dumbledore stands there. He motions his hand forward, holding an envelope out to Severus.

"This is concerning the girl." Severus' eyes flash, a mixture of annoyance and satisfaction.

"Come inside, Dumbledore." Gesturing Dumbledore inside, and shutting the door behind the two. Dumbledore places the envelope in Severus' hands.

Unsure just what is in the letter, Severus decides to stare at it for a few moments. An inner battle occurring between the good news or bad news that could be in this letter. He heaved a sigh as he walks toward his living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"How is she?" He asks taking his eyes off the envelope.

"She is in good health. Madam Pomfrey is excellent at what she does. I have invited her to dinner." Smiles Dumbledore, taking a seat in the chair.

"I see." Severus does not grin, but his eyes could be seen glimmering more happily than they ever have. "Well, better open this." He reaches into the envelope and pulls out the bit of parchment. He reads it to himself, then when he is done. He stares at it in shock.

"Can't be." He mutters frowning. "I can't be the only one who will take her." He looks at Dumbledore. "WELL AM I?" He shouts impatiently.

Dumbledore removes his glasses. "I am very sorry Severus. It seems that you are indeed the only one she trusts to take her." Having not read the letter himself, he guesses at the contents of it.

"I need to be alone." Severus hisses staring at the letter in between his two trembling hands.

Dumbledore rose from the chair giving Severus a reassuring smile. "Do not be too hard on yourself." With a last concerned glance, Dumbledore left with the click of the closing door.

**Amy is dead… **

He was having a hard time thinking about this. Severus had known Amy to be a very grand guardian. He had once been promised, that she could protect far better than anyone in the Order. Of all the things to fall victim to was Nagini. There is nothing that Severus could have done.

**Dead**

It hurt somewhere in his chest. Burning like his chest was on fire. There are so few places left for Estelle. He never had any dreams of being anywhere near her. It hurt just to think of how she would look at him. How she seems so innocent. It hurts knowing the cruel fate that she is constantly surrounded by. **  
><strong>

Making sure Harry was safe and watching Quirell's every move, Severus has a lot on his plate already. Severus crumpled the letter and threw it in the fire. Watching it burn, the last words on it still burn. 'She hates you, but mostly because you wouldn't take care of her, yourself.'

Frustration gripping onto his reality, he walks over to his desk. He picks up the quill and returns to grading essays. Hoping to keep his mind off of everything. Wishing to leave reality far away from him for the time being. He listens to the final crackling of the burning letter. Never to forget what had been written inside that letter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Got any ideas, comments or suggestions?


End file.
